Our First Couch
by Kat8790
Summary: "You should have been there when we bought our first couch." Well now you can! Or at least read about it, lol. Inspired by the last scene with Emily and Patrick and I added a little something at the end. :


A/N: This one-shot was inspired by the very last scene with Emily and Patrick. I love them. They are so cute when they fight. And I just watched the movie two days ago so please bare with me this is my first Emily/Patrick fic. I was a little confused by the dates. I didn't watch NT1 so I am not sure if I did it right. They don't give much information, except they haven't spoken in 32 years, so I just guessed on some things and I added a few things of my own. This is fanfiction after all! Enjoy!

_Year 1965_

"Now we are just going to go in there and pick out the couch right? No fuss?" asked a hesitant Patrick. They had already been to three stores and in one she had already brought a salesman to tears.

Emily who was walking at quite a fast pace and with her head held up a bit rolled her eyes. "Patrick we are picking out our first sofa. I am not going to settle for some second hand sofa that smells and looks like someone lost their lunch on it."

Patrick sighed and held open the door for his new wife as they stepped into the store. They were immediately bombarded by a young looking salesman. "May I help you?" he asked politely to Patrick.

Patrick shrugged. "I'm just here to be seen and not heard. She's the one you want to speak with." He pointed to his wife. He thought it was best and probably a lot safer if he just let her do all the talking and he just watched.

The salesman smiled as he turned to Emily. "How can I help you today ma'am?"

Emily gave him a sarcastic smile and replied, "I'll be the judge of that. We are shopping for a sofa…new, something simple but somewhat stylish but still elegant."

The salesman feeling a little intimidated smiled none the less and ushered them forward. "Follow me. I think I have a few pieces you could look at."

Emily and Patrick followed but of course Emily still needed to make her point clear. "We won't be just looking at it. I need to sit on it to make sure it's the right comfort. I don't want a sofa that is going to make me not want to sit on it and then I just waste my money here."

"Don't worry ma'am…we will make sure of that."

"I…" Emily said with confidence, "will make sure of that. You just show me the sofas and stop calling me ma'am."

"Yes ma…" The salesman stopped when he saw her glare, "miss. I do apologize."

"Right…the first one?"

The salesman took a breath. He better get his money's worth today. "Now this first one here…" he said gesturing to a horrible looking almost royal purple antique sofa. "Is dated all the way back from 1863 and…"

"Looks like the sofa my mother has in her basement that my great grandmother had. If I wanted something like that I would have accepted my mother's offer to take it off her hands. Please do not bore me with out to date furniture. I would appreciate something a little more in this century."

"Yes ma'am…miss…sorry." He glanced back at his boss who was watching him with a trained eye and he immediately ushered the couple over to another sofa a few meters away and out of the eye of his boss. "What about this one…it's has a shorter back and it's from the 20s. It…"

"Reminds me of a zebra." Emily said cringing. "I don't like the stripes. Can we see something else?"

"Are you sure? It's quite a comfortable couch."

Emily raised an eyebrow at the man. "I am not doubting the comfort of it I just don't like the stripes. I hate stripes. Please…can we look at something else?"

The salesman nodded and led them over to a blue sofa with a high back. "This one has a hide-a-bed."

"A hide-a-what?" Emily questioned.

"A hide-a-bed." The salesman said with a smile. "So when you have guests over…"

"I'm sorry excuse me…ummm…your name?"

The salesman swallowed. "Elliot…ma'am…miss." He quickly saved himself…again.

Emily gave him a beautiful sweet smile that would make any man fall to her knees and give her anything she wanted and stepped towards Elliot. "Well, Elliot…we have a guest bedroom that has a bed in it. We do not need a tacky hide-a-bed. Now I realize I might put you off a bit with my forwardness but it's only because I know what I want. Now I appreciate your efforts but can we please just skip all this and you just show something from the 30s to present, no stripes, no hide-a-bed, comfortable, simple, with a sense of elegance…can you deliver that for me?" she asked sweetly.

Patrick watched in amusement as the salesman smiled politely and fell under her sweet spell in a second. He couldn't blame the boy who couldn't be older than 17 maybe 18. Patrick fell hard for that sweet voice and smile almost five minutes after they had met nearly a year before.

"Absolutely miss. Let's check out this sofa…" He led them back near the front of the store to a reddish but not too gaudy sofa with a semi-high back. "This is from the 1940s. It has beautiful genuine oak woodworking here at the base and I assure you no hide-a-bed." Elliot gave a chuckle but Emily didn't seem amused…or at least she didn't show any sort of emotion. She simply turned and sat down on the sofa, testing the comfort, seeing the sturdiness of it. "What do you think?"

She took a moment to feel the fabric and check the type of stitching before looking up to Elliot and her husband who she almost forgot was with her, he had been silent this whole time, and gave them a smile. "Now this is what I want. This is quite perfect Elliot. How much?"

"It's in great condition and the stitching is fantastic…"

"How much?"

"If you want quality you will have to pay…"

"How much?" Emily asked again, getting somewhat irritated.

"1000."

"Sorry." Emily shot up off the sofa. "Too much."

Elliot started to notice his boss walking over. That was not good. "200 off."

Emily shook her head. "No, no I'm sorry I don't think we can find what we are looking for here."

Elliot could feel the glare his boss was giving him practically burning his eyes. "300 off and free delivery."

Emily smirked. He fell right into it. "You have a deal." She said thrusting her hand forward.

He took her hand and shook it gently. "Shall we go and get your information."

Emily nodded and walked toward the counter, leaving Elliot and Patrick in her footsteps.

_Two Days later…_

Emily Appleton-Gates stared out the window impatiently waiting for the delivery men to come with her new sofa. "What is taking them so long? It was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Well honey…" Patrick said walking in with a cup of coffee for her handing it over before he sat in the only chair they had in the living room. "They probably have more than just our house to visit, give them a break."

"They said they would be here around ten o'clock…it's now eleven. I had to take off work to be here and we both know we can't afford to take off work too much."

"I told you I could have waited for them. You didn't need to take off work."

Emily turned to her husband and raised an eyebrow. "You wait for them?" Patrick sipped his coffee and nodded. She scoffed. "That's a great idea. That way we have to pay for a new door when the deliverers break it when they bring in the sofa just because you weren't watching them properly."

"Why do you always think I am going to screw things up?"

Emily laughed. "An ancient tablet and a little hunting trip last year comes to my mind."

"I dropped ONE tablet Emily…ONE! I wish you wouldn't bring it up. I almost lost my job because of that." Patrick had a job as the Professor's assistant during that year. He recently switched to a different class for one particular reason…or person for that matter.

Emily couldn't help but smirk and walk over to her husband to sit in his lap. "I think you almost lost your job because the Professor caught you sneaking out of a certain person's room so early in the morning."

Patrick wrapped his arm free arm around her waist and smiled. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of kicked me out so early."

"I wasn't feeling too good from the tequila we drank and I didn't want you to see me like that. Plus I wanted to get you out of there before you were caught!"

Patrick laughed and shook his head. "Well it didn't work did it?"

Emily rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off his lap. "It's not my fault you're not good at sneaking around." She suddenly stopped when she heard a van pull into their driveway. "Finally!" she said rushing to the door. She swung it open to find two sweaty beer belly men getting out of a big white van with the furniture company's logo on the side. She walked outside to meet them at the van. "This sofa was supposed to be delivered at ten."

"Sorry ma'am." One of the men said as he opened the back door to the van. "We are running a little late."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Point for you for stating the obvious and really…a little late? I don't think so. You're an hour late."

The older one of the two stopped and turned to her. "Look lady…we apologize but we had other deliveries to make and you are fourth on the list. We go in order all right. Now do you want us to deliver this sofa or not?"

Emily glared wanting to rip this guy a new one but she knew it probably wouldn't even do her a bit of good so she just scowled and turned toward the house. "Of course, follow me."

She stepped inside the house to find Patrick standing by the stairs, waiting for the sofa to come inside. "See…" he said with a teasing smile. "I can keep an eye on them and look…" He stepped forward and looked out the door. "Making sure they don't hurt the door."

Emily shook her head and chuckled. "Just go in the living room Patrick." He shrugged and walked back into the living room to leave his wife to do what she wanted to make sure was done "right".

"Where do you want it?" The man asked, a little out of breath.

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the man but before she could answer she got a look at the sofa they were holding. "That is not the sofa I bought."

"Emily Appleton-Gates…order number 328, model number 58, address…"

"Yes, yes I know but the color is wrong. The one in the store was red…this is orange. Take it back."

The guy shook his head. "Sorry ma'am…we can't take it back."

Emily glared. "Why not? You just put it in your van and take it back!"

"We just deliver. If this is a mistake you have to take it up with the manager but this sofa is paid for and we have to get it off our van. Now where do you want it?"

"Oh just put it in there." She said pointing to the entrance way to the living room. "Don't hit any…" She cringed when she heard a slight bang and an apology come from one of the men. "Walls." She added through the grit of her teeth. She sighed and followed them into the living room, watching as they carefully set it down in front of the window.

"All set then ma'am?" Emily nodded as she crossed her arms, glaring at the ugly orange color. "Have a nice day then."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied stepping out of their way and was slightly relieved when she heard the door shut.

Patrick came in from the kitchen again and glanced at it a little confused. "Wasn't it red?"

"Yes!" Emily said in frustration. "Those idiots screwed up the order."

Patrick walked over and sat down on it. "Same fabric, stitching, and design, come sit down." He said patting the seat next to him.

Emily pouted and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "It's still orange."

"Still nice."

"Eh…"

Patrick smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "Come on…imagine sitting here on cold nights, curled up together after we put our children to bed. It will be nice."

She shrugged and snuggled into his embrace. "Once we have those children it's probably the only time we will ever be alone."

"We're alone now." He said with a smirk and mischievous look in his eye.

Emily knew that look. She saw that the look after their third shot of tequila when they were on that hunting trip with the class. "Oh no…this couch is going back. We can't do anything of the sort like that on here." Patrick ignored her and pushed her down onto it, smiled when she didn't fight. "Patrick." She hissed. "Someone could see." She pointed to the opened windows. He reached up and pulled the sash that was holding the curtains together and watched them fall, dimming the light and only having a bit of sunshine come through at the top of the curtain. "Patrick, no, this is…" He kissed her lips to shut her up. Emily didn't even fight as his kisses were her greatest weakness.

_Year 2007_

"This is completely strange…" Ben Gates said as he set a box into the living room of his father's house, "my parents living together again. The last time they lived together I was ten years old."

"Well…" Riley said as he stepped inside the house and dumped a box beside the one Ben just brought in. "it's only logical they take the next step in their relationship considering they just got remarried 2 weeks ago."

"What I don't understand is what happened while we were separated. We were separated for an hour at the most and then all of a sudden their claiming to be the happy couple they are."

Riley shrugged and smiled. "It's kind of sweet, a great story…married couple gets a divorce, they don't talk to each other for over twenty years, they meet up again in a twist of fate involving their son and a treasure hunt, fall in love all over again in concern for the well being of each other, and then remarry a few months later."

"Or it's the fact that he almost got us killed swinging over water and jagged rocks and I kissed him out of pure happiness that we're alive and he takes it as something more." Emily said walking in with another box.

Patrick, who was behind her, rolled his eyes. "You could have said no when I asked you to marry me."

"Well I didn't say yes!" She said with a smile, trying not to laugh.

"No you said, "Why?".

Emily shrugged and walked past them toward the room that would be made a study Patrick set aside for her. "Well I wanted to know. We had something going good and then you ruined it by making me agree to marry you again."

"So you're not happy to be married to me?"

"I didn't say that!"

Ben and Riley watched in amusement as his parents argued about why they got remarried the whole way to her study. "They are a little strange." Riley commented. He turned to his best friend as they walked out of the house. "So when are you going to propose to…"

"Soon." Ben interrupted. "But not now. We just moved back in together a few months ago…no need to rush."

"You know…your parents, who didn't speak for to each other for so long, and then get back together in a matter of a few hours after meeting again because they almost fall to their death; you think you would learn something from them…maybe by the fact that you don't have a whole lot of time."

Ben glared at Riley and pointed to the woman who was a mere twenty feet away. "Can we discuss this later? She's right there."

"Okay…" Riley picked up the last box that was to go into Emily's study and began to walk into the house. "I am going to see how your parents are doing. I don't hear yelling and they have been back there a while, think they killed each other yet?"

Ben shrugged. "I put my money on my mom to win."

Riley chuckled. "Me too." They walked to the study. "Hey you guys here…whoa…" Riley dropped the box and covered his eyes.

Ben didn't know what to do. He just cringed and closed his eyes. This was the third time today he walked on his parents kissing and as happy as he was for them, it's still not something he wanted to see his parents doing…even if he was a "mature" grown man.

"Oh…" Emily said pulling away. "Just put those boxes over there." She said pointing to the window. She said it so casually as if they had just walked in on Emily and Patrick only playing a game of Go Fish.

Ben set his box over by the window while he pushed the box Riley dropped with his feet over. "That is the last of them for this load. The movers should be here soon with the bigger stuff…the furniture. I think that's it."

"Great…now all you have to do is go get dinner." Emily said pushing them out of her study. "We're all hungry and I want some peace and quiet to unpack."

"Unpack, yeah right, more like want to be alone with your Dad." Riley whispered to Ben, too bad Emily heard him. She glared at Riley and caused him to be a little afraid. "Dinner…right, on it."

Ben rolled his eyes and walked out to where Abigail was waiting by the van. "We will be back soon I guess."

"Thank God." Emily said as she shut the door. "Peace and quiet for a while." She sighed and stepped toward the living room again only to be pulled back suddenly and into her husband arms.

"More peace and quiet to continue what was happening in the study." Emily grinned as Patrick leaned down to kiss her again.

She was more than happy to continue with this but the fact was there were other things to consider. She broke the kiss, earning a disappointed sigh from Patrick. "I really would love to continue but the movers will be arriving and it won't take the kids that long to get back with dinner."

"The movers were supposed to arrive an hour ago."

"I know." Emily said with a scowl. "When you make an appointment you should be there on time. They were twenty minutes late getting to my home and they even left earlier than we did…how did they not get here before us and where are we going to put my furniture? I have a house full of it." She cocked an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

Patrick hated when she did that. He knew she was irritated by the movers and she took it out on him. "Well I am not moving my furniture so I figured we could just put it down in the basement."

"That smelly cob-webbed filled basement? Put my antique Victorian furniture in that basement?"

"Hey I cleaned that basement and had it finished a while ago. Your furniture will be fine down there."

Emily made a face and tapped her chin with her thumb, a habit Patrick knew as she was getting an idea and most of the time he never liked them. "We could always get rid of both of our furniture and buy new ones."

He immediately shook his head. "Oh no, I am not going through buying new furniture with you again. The last time we went couch shopping together you made a salesman cry at one store and almost gave the last one a heart attack at the last store where we actually found a sofa."

Emily couldn't help but smirk and shrug. "Well, they should know what they are doing and they should be ashamed for selling us that horribly ugly sofa in the first place."

"It wasn't horribly ugly."

"Yes it was…it was orange…wasn't it?"

"Yes, I have it downstairs."

"What?" Emily asked laughing. "You still have that ugly thing?"

Patrick nodded and smiled as he leaned against the entry way of the living room. "A lot of memories on it couldn't bring myself to throw it out."

Emily shook her head. "That is a completely out to date sofa, it's ugly, and probably worn…"

Patrick laughed. "Well I am not surprised it's worn after how many nights did we spend on that?"

Emily smacked her husband but did it with a smile. "I suppose I did grow to love that sofa after a while."

"I sure hope so, can't take it back now." He said with a laugh.

"Maybe…" she said stepping forward and giving him a smile. "We should keep it. Put it in your study."

Patrick frowned. "Why my study?"

"Because darling, even if it does have lovely memories there is no way that ugly orange color will go with anything I have in mine." She smiled, knowing he would agree.

"All right." He said not being able to resist that smile.

Emily kissed him and then walked away when she heard someone pull in the driveway. "Finally!" she said walking to the door and opening it to see the movers hoping out. "Do you realize how long you…"

Patrick chuckled as he followed his wife out the door. Some said he was crazy for remarrying Emily but he knew he was doing the right thing. He loved her, every last demanding piece of her.

A/N: I hope you liked it and I hope I was accurate enough. Reviews and feedback of any kind are welcomed!


End file.
